Justin and Becca
by Florijo
Summary: The story of when Justin and Becca's affair is discovered. How will Jake react?
1. Chapter 1

**Justin and Becca**

Chapter One

The moment that she had been dreading had just happened. It was not meant to be this way, but if she was totally honest, she knew this was the only way it would happen, the only way he would find out. She would never have had the nerve to tell him the truth. When was she supposed to tell him? What was she supposed to say? The months of lies, of sneaking about and of deception were hard, there was no denying that, but being honest was even harder. Still, as she sat up on the bed, unable to look him in the eye, hearing his voice getting louder, she could not help but wonder if she had made the right decision.

"Did you think I would never find out? Did you?" Jake shouted as he struggled to contain the anger that was rapidly building in his body. His eyes darted from one half-naked body to the other as he tried to take in the scene that had greeted him when he had entered the room. Two shirts laying in a heap on the floor, one black and the other blue, but neither of them his. His wife of less than a year was sitting on one half of the bed, a pillow covering her upper body. On the other half of the bed sat someone else. Receiving no reply and unable to control his emotions, he turned and headed for the door, desperate to erase the image of Becca, his beautiful wife, half-naked on their bed, kissing another.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this. Jake, wait!" Becca cried, as she grabbed her discarded shirt from the floor and headed for the bedroom door, struggling to keep up with her enraged husband. She managed to grab hold of his arm just before he reached the door of the flat.

"Jake, please stop. I need to explain". She regretted those words the moment they left her mouth. How could she explain? How could she tell her husband, the husband that had supported her in the last few months since her father had died? How could she tell him she was in love, not with him, but with someone else?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Well, come on then. Explain" Jake shouted, his eyes firmly fixed on the wall behind where his wife was standing. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't look at her face. He couldn't look at her full stop. Her hair was unkempt, scruffy, and her lipstick was slightly smudged. Reminders of the betrayal and deception that he had just witnessed.

"How long has it been going on?" Silence. "Becca, tell me. How long has it been going?" Silence. "Weeks? Months?" Still more silence. Frustrated, and with the anger burning through his body like red hot lava, Jake turned and began to stride towards the door, to the outside, to the place where he had been before his world had been torn apart.

"Since Christmas" a voice said, breaking the silence. "It started at Christmas" There was no turning back now.

"That was six months ago, Becca" Jake said, hardly believing what she was saying. She had been betraying him for six months, lying to him for six months, sleeping with someone else for six months. He could feel himself reaching boiling point as these thoughts whizzed through his mind.

"Yes I know. But it's not what you think, Jake. I tried to fight it, I really did, and nothing happened after we slept together at Christmas, I swear, not till….." she stopped in mid sentence, catching herself just in time. This was hard enough as it is, he didn't need to know, he didn't need to know that they got together on that day, on Valentines Day.

"Not till when, Becca?"

"Till the first week of March", Becca said quietly, "It just happened, Jake. I never planned it"

"Well, I bet he did" Jake retorted, raising his voice as he said it, suddenly remembering there was another person in the flat. A person who he had begun to get on with, a person who he had given advice to when his family was having money worries. The anger was building.

"He's not like that" Becca said, her voice shaking slightly. She wanted to keep talk of Justin to a minimum with Jake right now. She wanted to defend him, of course she did, but she didn't want any violence.

"Well you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Becca? You probably know him better than his own mother" Jake remarked, suddenly realising how close her and Justin must have gotten over the last year. His mind cast back to the time he accused Becca of having an affair with Justin. Craig talked him out of it, of course. Like anybody would, his brother had quickly dismissed the idea of Becca having an affair. Especially with someone like Justin and especially after what happened with Lisa Hunter.

Lisa. That name drew thoughts that hit him like lighting bolts. Was this her idea of revenge? Did she do this to get back at him, make him feel all the feelings that he had made her feel? Anger, betrayal, jealousy. Was this her plan all along? To pretend to forgive him, to marry him and then to take her revenge? No, that wasn't Becca, his Becca. This was Justin's doing, he was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Almost as if he had heard his name in Jake's thoughts, Justin emerged from the bedroom.

"Jake, look I'm really sorry" Justin said, in a slightly nervous voice, fully aware that Jake stood between himself and the flat door. The look in Jake's eyes told him that he was right to be nervous. He took several steps back, increasing the distance between himself and Jake.

"You've got some nerve, Burton" Jake spat, taking his eyes off his wife and fixing them directly on the blond haired teenager.

"I want to explain, I…"

"Slept with someone else's wife? I bet you loved it. A teenage boy's dream isn't it?" Jake finished, making no attempt to hide the sheer hatred and anger that was in his voice. He wasn't about to make things easy for him.

"It wasn't about sex, I love her and she loves…" Before he could stop himself, and in an attempt to rebut Jake's damming assessment of his relationship with Becca, he had blurted out something that could take Jake over the edge.

"What?" Jake said, turning back towards Becca, studying her face and trying to gauge her reaction to what Justin had just said.

"Do you love him?" Jake said, almost unable to bring himself to ask that question of his wife.

"Jake, please. Now's not the time" Becca replied in a pseudo calm voice. It was times like this that Becca disliked Justin's naivety and inexperience. Getting Jake even angrier was the last thing either of them needed but Justin's reckless comment could cost them dearly.

"Just tell me now, Becca, tell me!" Jake moved his eyes back and forth between Becca and Justin, just as he had done so when he had caught them in the bedroom. Justin, having realised his grave mistake, kept quiet, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

The sound of glass breaking and of screaming pulled Justin's eyes from the floor directly in front of him to the place where Becca had been standing moments earlier. The remains of a vase and of some brightly coloured flowers lay on the floor, the wall covered in water.

"What the hell are you doing? That could have hit Becca!" Justin exclaimed, his regret for the hurt he and Becca had caused dissipating slightly. He remembered back to the time where he had said he would take a beating from Jake if it meant he could be with Becca. Naively he had hoped he would never have to but the situation they now found themselves in was all the evidence he needed that he might just have too.

"Justin, don't. Just leave it, its fine!" Becca cried, hoping that Justin would understand what she was trying to say. The situation was spiralling out if control and Becca was acutely aware of how Justin was never one to back down.

"Becca, he could have hurt you!" Justin retorted, his voice full of anger, at Jake for what he had done and at Becca for telling him to leave it.

"I'm fine. Look I'll sort this out, okay. Just go" Becca knew she was being harsh but she didn't know what else to do. Justin had made things ten times worse and with him gone, she might be able to get Jake to calm down.

"Don't bother Justin. You can stay here, Becca wouldn't mind. You've taken my wife, you can take my flat too." Jake said as he strode towards the door, turning back only to throw the key to the flat at Justin before disappearing out the door and slamming it shut. The look in Becca's eyes told Justin that he should have stayed in the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The evening air hit him as soon as he left the flat. There was a slight chilly breeze, a summer breeze but a breeze all the same. Jake's first thoughts were that of where to go and what to do. Part of him wanted to go marching back into his flat, beat the living daylights out of Justin, and then try and salvage his marriage. But the other part of him wanted to go and get drunk, hoping the alcohol would block it all out, rid him of all the images he had in his head, his anger, his hurt, and most importantly, the L word and whether what Justin had said was true.

There had been silence for several minutes after Jake had left, with neither Justin nor Becca feeling ready to be the one that spoke first. She was still angry with him for making things worse and he felt hurt and rejected at being told to go.

"Why did you have to go and say that? You made things worse" Becca eventually said, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"That vase could have hit you Becca! What did you want me to do? Just stand there and do nothing?" Justin retorted, following Becca's example in making no real effort to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you telling Jake that I loved you"

"I was only telling the truth, being honest" Justin replied.

"Well I don't remember you wanting to be honest when we were sleeping together behind Jake's back so why start now?" Becca knew her words would hurt Justin but what did he expect? Yes, it was true what he had said to Jake, she did love Justin, but Jake didn't need to know that, not right now. It was bad enough seeing his hurt at knowing his wife had been sleeping with someone else without bringing love into the picture as well. Plus she also cared for Jake deeply and she did still love him. Not in the way she loved Justin, but in the way you love your best friend or a brother or sister.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, okay" Becca eventually said, softening her voice and taking Justin's hand. "It's just that I don't want to hurt Jake. I care about him"

"It'll be okay, won't it Becca?" Justin gently probed. After all this time and after all she had risked to be with him, he still couldn't shake this nagging doubt that she would change her mind, attempt to repair her marriage to Jake and tell him this had all been one big mistake.

"I hope so" Becca replied as she turned away from Justin and headed for the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As he wondered through the village trying to make sense of all that had happened, Jake knew that there was only one thing that he could do that would help to dull the searing, deep reaching pain he was feeling right now. He knew Drive 'N' Buy would still be open at this time of night so he headed off in the direction of the shop, hoping he had enough money in his pockets to wash his pain away, at least for a few hours anyway.

Half an hour passed and having finished off the cans of beer he had brought, Jake closed his eyes, trying to block out the world as best he could. He just couldn't believe what was happening. How could he have been so happy just a few hours ago, to feeling like he did right now, like his insides were on fire, his heart was shattered, and his mind confused and in turmoil. Suddenly a noise woke him from his thoughts and his eyes snapped open. Jake's younger brother, Craig, was walking towards him, his eyes firmly on the now empty cans of beer that Jake had chucked on the ground in front of him.

"Jake, what are you doing?" inquired Craig, sensing Jake might not be in the mood for small talk.

"Just leave me alone, Craig" snarled Jake. He knew it wasn't Craig's fault but he couldn't help the tone of his voice, he was angry and he wanted to be left alone.

"Don't you think you should go home, Jake, Becca will be wondering where you are"

"I don't think so" Jake muttered quietly, thinking that Becca was probably too busy enjoying herself with him to care about her own husband.

"Look, come back to The Dog, yeah, it's better than staying here on your own" Craig said, hoping that mum might be able to work her magic and find out what was bothering Jake so much.

"Fine" Jake muttered again, so Craig could barely hear him. Leaving the empty cans by the bench, Craig grabbed hold of Jake, pulled him up, and began to walk towards the direction of the village pub.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Don't you think you've had enough, love?" Frankie asked, gently touching her eldest son on the arm. He was shaking slightly, as though he was ready to explode any minute.

"Yeah Jake, Becca won't want you coming back smelling of booze, I mean…"

"Becca won't give a damn about me coming back, not when she's probably having the time of her life in bed with Justin flaming Burton" Jake shouted, stunning the pub regulars into silence.

"Justin? Justin Burton? Don't be silly love, he's a kid and Beccas a grown woman" Frankie remarked in a disbelieving voice, as she guided Jake behind the bar and into the back. Steph and Craig followed, feeling the customer's eyes fixed on them as they did so, muttering quietly, and not so quietly, to each other about this latest bit of gossip.

"I'll make some coffee love" Frankie offered, quickly turning towards the kitchen, "You'll feel better after some strong, black coffee. Coffee always works a treat when you have a hangover. I think it must be all that caffeine in it or something. Jack prefers decaf but you can never beat the real thing. That's what I always say any…."

"I DON'T WANT ANY FLAMING COFFEE ALRIGHT!" Jake shouted, sick of his mother ignoring what he had revealed in the pub minutes earlier.

"I'm sorry love" Frankie soothed, "I'm just trying to help, make you feel better"

"I'm sorry Mum" Jake managed to get out before dissolving into tears, clinging onto his mother as if she was a human life ring and he was drifting in the ocean, drowning, as the waves of emotion flooded his whole body. Jake's sobs were the only sound to be heard for several minutes as Frankie, Steph and Craig exchanged concerned look. Jake didn't get upset easily and he hardly ever cried like this before. Maybe Jake wasn't being silly after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"How is he?" Steph inquired as she made her way into the kitchen, yawning as she spoke. She looked over at Jake, lying on the sofa, with a blanket over his body before turning away and facing her mother, who was making coffee.

"I don't know love to be honest. He said that stuff in the pub but nothing else since. Maybe they've had a row or something?"

"Mum, you don't think what Jake said about Becca and Justin is true do you? I mean he was so, so upset you know, and Becca did visit Justin several times when he was up for murder"

"I don't know, Steph" Frankie began, pouring coffee into the three mugs that she had placed on the counter top. "I mean Becca having an affair? She's just not the type, now your father is the type to have an affair. You have to be good at lying, deceiving…" Frankie trailed off, noticing Steph's look of annoyance at her changing the subject of conversation to her cheating ex-husband. "Beccas just not the type, love. Beccas too…" she paused for a moment before continuing, "She's too nice. She'd never do anything that risky and deceiving. And anyway look at how upset she got over the whole Lisa Hunter thing, she wouldn't do it to Jake, she knows how it feels"

"Yeah but Mum, Jake was really up…"

"Let's just leave it for now, love. I'll talk to Jake later. It's probably just a big misunderstanding. Becca and Jake love each other. They were going to try for a baby, remember. Jake will be back home before you know it" Frankie interrupted, in a pseudo calm and confident voice. She hoped so anyway. She remembered the damage that Johnno's affair had done to the family, to her. She didn't want it happening to Jake.

"Alright, I'm coming" Sophie shouted as she made her way down the stairs, almost tripping over her long dressing gown as she went.

"Russ!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her happiness that he had come to see her, especially so early in the morning.

"Hi, Soph. Can I come in? Is your mum in?"

"My mum?" Sophie queried, confused. Why did he want to know if mum was in?

"Soph? Your mum?" Russ repeated, frustrated at receiving no answer the first time of asking.

"She's in the bath. Why does it matter?" Sophie replied in a deadpan voice, her attempt at subtly informing Russ of her annoyance.

"Because I need to talk to you and I don't want your mum interrupting us" Russ explained as he entered the house, brushing closely past Sophie as he did so.

"Talk to me about what?" Sophie questioned, blushing ever so slightly. She and Russ had been getting closer over the last few weeks and she felt a connection with him, especially after everything that had happened. She could talk to him about things that she couldn't talk to anyone else about. Mum was always busy at work, Mel was always drunk and they had fallen out over recent weeks, and Justin…well Justin was Justin. He was too busy living the life of a typical teenage boy. She cast her mind back to the day when she had accidentally knocked over Justin's open schoolbag, which had been left on the sofa. What fell out was evidence that Justin was no longer an innocent little boy, but a man.

"It's difficult. I don't know…" Russ stuttered, nervously looking around and avoiding Sophie's gaze.

"Look no offence but I'm tired okay. I had a row with Mel last night and I'm really not in the mood for guesswork, right now" Sophie retorted, growing irritable at his hesitance to reveal all to her.

"Okay, okay. It's about your family. It's about…"

"If it's about Mel, then I don't want to hear it!" Sophie interrupted, raising her voice to levels that Russ had hoped would not cause her mother to come down the stairs to enquire about the shouting was about.

"It's not about Mel. It's about Justin"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Justin? What about Justin?" Sophie asked, confused.

"Well" Russ stuttered again. This was harder than he thought. He knew he was confusing her, but how was he supposed to tell her something like this?

"Last night Jake Dean said something in the pub about Justin…about Justin and Becca Dean". Russ paused, waiting for Sophie's reaction.

"What about Justin and Becca? And can you please get on with it as I have things to do and mum will be out of the bath soon" Sophie remarked.

"Okay. He said that…"

BANG. The loud noise coming from the direction of the front door caused Russ to pause and for Sophie to sigh in despair.

"I bet that's Mel, drunk again as usual. I bet she's forgotten her key"

As Sophie opened the door, an unexpected figure pushed past her, almost knocking Sophie off her feet.

"Excuse me. What…"

"Where is he?"

"What? Who? Justin?" Sophie stammered, glancing over at Russ. She sensed that he knew the reason for this unexpected visit.

"Yes, your brother. I want some answers from him."

"Answers about what?" Again, she looked over at Russ, whose eyes were now firmly fixed on the floor.

"You don't know do you? Your brother has been sleeping with my son's wife!" Frankie said, her voice rising at the mere thought of Becca's betrayal of her son.

"What? Justin and Becca?" Suddenly she realised what Russ had been trying to say before they were interrupted.

"Jake just told me everything…" she trailed off as her eyes glanced at a figure coming down the stairs.

"Frankie? Russ? Sophie? What's going on?" Liz enquired, her eyes darting between all three of them, trying to gauge their reactions.

"It's nothing, mum" Sophie stammered. She didn't want mum to hear it from Frankie Dean, of all people.

"No, I think Liz has got every right to know what her precious little boy has been getting up to…" she paused before finishing her sentence, "…with his teacher"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"_Jake, please tell me. Is it true what you said, about Justin and Becca?" Frankie asked, her eyes searching out for her son's gaze. The mug of coffee that she had made for him was sat on the table in front of them, untouched. _

"_I saw them, mum, Becca was kissing him on our bed, they were half-naked. It looked like they were going to…" he broke off, a tear slipping down his cheek. Images of Justin and Becca in bed filled his head constantly since he had found them together. Had she ever brought him back to their flat, to their bed before? _

"_She said they slept together at Christmas and that they love each other" _

"_Jake, its all right love" Frankie soothed, as she rubbed his arm. "You stay here, have a wash, whilst I just get the pub open. Jack will be back soon and then we'll talk, okay?" _

_Frankie watched as Jake stood up wiped his face with his sleeve and then disappeared out the door. A minute later, Frankie followed him out the door, down the stairs and to pay someone a visit. _

"What are you trying to say, Frankie?" Liz retorted, irritated at her presence and of her accusations towards her son. She had always been protective over Justin, he was her little boy after all, and he was the baby of the family, her baby. Without his dad around, Justin had needed her more than ever. She always felt like she had to be mum and dad to Justin and the girls. However, as a mother to a now teenage boy, a boy who was growing up, she was acutely aware of her limitations.

"What I'm trying to say, Liz, is that your son has been sleeping with Becca. They've been having an affair. Jake saw them on the bed, kissing, naked. Want me to go on!" Frankie said, her voice becoming louder.

"Look where is he? Or her for that matter? Are they here?" Frankie asked, ignoring Liz's stunned silence. "I thought this is the first place they would come, hide themselves away in case Jake came back to the flat"

"They're not here alright, now do you mind? Russ can you leave please as well?" Sophie requested, not looking him in the eye. Silence followed as Frankie turned on her heel and left, with Russ following close behind. Sophie shut the door and turned to look at her mum, who was sat on the stairs, a look of horror etched on her face.

Becca opened her eyes slowly wondering if it had all been a dream. The body lying next to her on the sofa was all the evidence she needed to convince her that it wasn't. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and brushing her hair off her face. Should she wake him or should she let him sleep. They had been sat up most of the night talking, talking about their feelings, about their future and about what to do now. They had briefly mentioned Jake but they both felt it was right to concentrate on them now. Becca knew how much she had hurt him but what choice did she have. She loved Justin and she couldn't keep pretending anymore, she couldn't keep pretending that he was just another pupil. Sometimes she felt ashamed about the amount of times she had thought about him in class, longing to touch him, to kiss him, to feel his body move against hers. But what could she do? She couldn't help how she felt.

A noise distracted her from her thoughts. She looked down to see Justin, his bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"Becca?" Justin murmured, still half asleep. His neck was stiff from where he had lay but that didn't matter, he was with Becca and that was all he cared about right now.

"Morning" Becca smiled tentatively, feeling nervous. She and Justin were no longer secret lovers, hiding away from the world, forced to hide their love. They could be together now, show the world their love and hope that Jake and the rest of the village could accept them for who they were. Two people in love, together forever.


End file.
